Un día soleado
by LoreleyL
Summary: Un día soleado es una historia que trata sobre una mujer llamada Sofía Golut, ella es muy distraída, lo que la hace muy divertida.Pero puede ser más divertida cuando conosca al amor de su vida.


Un día soleado, hacía mucho calor, y entre a la heladería más cercana que pude haber visto. Ahí lo vi. Me sonrió y me pregunto que helado iba a tomar. Le dije, pagué e instantáneamente me dirigí hacía el sector donde se pide el sabor del helado y te lo entregan.

Chocolate y frambuesa – Pedí.

No hay frambuesa- contesto con pocos ánimos el vendedor.

¡¿Cómo que no hay frambuesa?!- Dije casi gritando.

No hay, se acabo, no te puedo dar frambuesa

P…per…pero

Disculpa – Dijo el cajero apuesto que se había acercado hacía el vendedor- ¿No queres otro sabor?

Bueno-Pronuncié como si me hubieran dado un tranquilizante-¿Dé que sabores parecidos tenes?

Hay de frutilla, es parecido-Me dijo con su voz tan sutil.

No me gusta la frutilla…

¿No te parece casi igual que la frambuesa?

No, yo quiero frambuesa, ¿Me podes dar de frambuesa?- Dije como si me hubiese ausentado en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido anteriormente.

Perdón, pero ya te dije que de frambuesa no hay, que te puedo ofrecer sabores parecidos, como de frutilla y también hay algunos frutales que te pueden gustar hay de duraz…

Pero-lo interrumpí- Si esto es una heladería normal se supone que tiene que haber el sabor de frambuesa

Si, hay pero se nos acabó.

Si hay, ¿Por qué no me das el helado de chocolate y frambuesa?

Porque se acabó, como ya le he dicho señorita.

Y bueno, ¿Qué quiere que haga yo? Consiga más.

Para mañana le prometo que va a haber-Me dijo pacientemente.

Disculpa, pero yo te pedí hoy el helado de chocolate y frambuesa no mañana.

Pero no hay, escuche, ¿Qué tal si mañana viene y le regalamos el helado de chocolate y frambuesa y hoy pide otro sabor?

Bueno, solo si mañana me lo regalan.

Si, usted búsqueme a mí y yo le voy a dar su helado gratis.

De acuerdo entonces déme hoy de chocolate y frutilla.

Él apuesto cajero no dijo nada se lavo las manos me preparó mi helado y me dijo" gracias, ¡siguiente!"

Ahí me fui y al otro día regrese por mi helado…

Hola vengo por el helado gratis.

¿El conito de $7,50 de chocolate y frambuesa?

Exacto.

Bien, ya se lo dará mi compañero de trabajo, pase por allí con este ticket-Me entrego un ticket.

Yo quiero que usted, el que me regalo el helado, me lo haga.

Pero estoy atendiendo, señorita.

Pero usted me regalo el helado- Forcé la vista y leí su plaqueta con su nombre "Juan Pablo Simonetti"- Juan Pablo, hágame el favor de servirme usted mi helado de chocolate y frambuesa.

De acuerdo… ¿Su nombre?

Sofía, Sofía Golut

Ajam…Sofía…pase por aquí que le daré su helado.

Gracias-Dije cuando me lo entrego.

A usted, vuelvo a mi puesto.

¡No!-Grité

¿Qué sucede?

¿No va a tomar el helado conmigo?

¿Perdón?

Claro, me invitó un helado ¿O no?

Si, pero para usted, no para mi.

¡AH! No le gusta el helado, bueno no tome, venga sentémonos haya.

Pero…estoy trabajando.

Pero me invito un helado

Pero para usted, no para mi. Siéntese usted y cómalo usted.

Haber si nos entendemos Juan Pablo, vos me invitaste un helado, pero no te gustan los helados, entonces no comes ¡Pero te sentas conmigo!

No Sofía, disculpe pero usted come su helado, yo trabajo, la heladería le ha invitado un helado, no yo.

Fue usted, me acuerdo clarito que fue usted, que me dijo "Venga mañana y le daremos su helado gratis"

Exacto, por no haberla complacido ayer hoy le regalamos un helado

Bueno, si me esta invitando un helado, venga y cómalo conmigo o ¿acaso a los invitados que invito a mi casa les doy la comida y me voy?

¿Usted cree que yo la invité a salir?

Usted me invito un helado

Y…

No lo quiere comer conmigo.

Y ¿Debería?

Se supone…

En cinco minutos salgo, espéreme.

De acuerdo.

Y esa fue nuestra primera cita.

* * *

**Hola! ****Muchas gracias por haber leído este primer capitulo!**

**En el proximo capitulo conoceremos más a los protagonistas de esta historia.**

**Me gustaría que dejen un review para saber que es lo que opinan :)**

**Aviso: Esta historia es mía y salio de mi imaginación, cualquier coincidencia es pura casualidad.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
